


Belong

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship drabble with a hint of Christmas
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I watch her reading the Christmas cards, a gentle smile on her face. Crossing the room, I sit down next to her.

“I thought you’d read those.”

“I had, but I wanted to read them again.”

“This is real you know.”

“I know.”

“You just seem a little preoccupied.”

“I’m not, honestly.”

“Then what is it?”

“Christmas when you’re single is hard, especially if you believe that’s never going to change. But then you came along, and now I’m part of something; something real, something special. I finally feel like I belong in this world.”

“You do belong, with me.”


End file.
